Pesadilla
by lobunaluna
Summary: Nunca el miedo se sintió tan real ¿Que es real y que es sueño?
1. Capítulo I

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

C _apítulo I_

 _Jardin_

...

¿Y si no es un sueño? ¿Esa será mi realidad y este mi sueño? ¿Vivo en una pesadilla y sueño con la normalidad?

-Bueno, empecemos por el inicio. -Toma el lápiz. Es de goma o alguna resina que le hace flexible. No había visto de estos desde su época de primaria. Le fue imposible no hacer un nudo con este.

 ** _Salgo como siempre del colegio, camino sola apartada del resto. No tengo el mejor trato con mis compañeros de escuela. Todos me resultan más falsos que la fantasías que armó en mi cabeza al caminar. Si sin duda, imaginar que soy la princesa guerrera de un reino de fantasía que mezcla lo que creo que es el medioevo con un mundo futurista es más interesante que mi aburrida existencia. Dios santo, que patética soy. Creo que lo más patético es que lo reconozco y sin miedo a quedar en ridículo para mis adentros. Aunque solo para mis adentros, jamás lo diría para afuera._** ** _A fin de cuentas, nadie sabe que cuando voy a comprar en mi bicicleta creo que esta es un lobo monstruoso como el que usan los orcos en warcraf o un dragón similar a un winver de color blanco._**

 ** _No, definitivamente nadie sabe que pasa por la cabeza de esta chica de 18 años. Que hace tiempo, desde que se quedó atrapada en el mundo de la fantasía a los 12 años, sueña con un mundo que no existe y da vida a personajes que solo en su cabeza existen._** **_Luzco mis típicos jeans celestes gastados, llevo mi mochila (terrible elección mía al ser de esas cruzadas que apoyan todo el peso en un solo hombro) gris y azul Francia, la chomba típica de mi escuela blanca con el escudo azul y un Pegaso en dorado rodeado de laureles._**

 ** _Cuack, jamás entenderé por qué ese escudo._** ** _Tengo que cruzar la avenida de cuatro carriles, miro a todos lados atentamente y lo hago. Algunos ignoran la existencia de la escuela. Parece que yo sola cruzare por ese lugar._**

 ** _Llego a la acera de enfrente. Realmente estoy sola, no hay vehículos en la calle... Comienzo a caminar y miro de nuevo el asfalto. Negro y bastante descuidado. Paso por la esquina del motel, tres años estudiando en esa escuela y hace poco descubrí que ese lugar era un hotel para parejas. Si así de distraída soy._**

 ** _Ahora hay buses y coches circulando por la avenida. Comienzo a caminar y llego a ese terreno. Estoy segura que es de nuevo ese sueño. Dado que este predio normalmente no es tan grande y la pared es de ladrillo con un salpicado de cemento que le hace de texturado rugoso. A parte la parte superior tiene esos ladrillos con forma de flores de lis o lo que sean para dejar mirar parcialmente hacia dentro._** ** _Lo que hay ahora. Lo que me confirma que es ese sueño. Es que la pared de material a sido reemplazada por una cerca de madera horizontal más alta que yo, pero solo lo suficiente para que no pueda ver si me paro de puntitas._** ** _Se que a veces si paro a mirar, puedo ver un resplandor blanco. Una luz sin forma alguna..._**

 ** _Otras veces veré verde y a lo lejos una pared blanca de una casa. A mitad de trayecto, me encontraré con una puerta tipo tanquera que se que no pertenece a esta casa realmente. La puerta con tanquera esta mas adelante. En la esquina de la calle que suelo tomar para ir a mi casa._** ** _Me gusta por qué es una calle solitaria. En esta puedo trotar, reír y llorar como demente ante lo que sea que pase por esa aventura sin fin en la que soy la valiente princesa guerrera y no la chica que es la burla del curso._**

 ** _Créanme, cuando la vida te cachetea todos los días necesitas crear un espacio feliz donde nadie puede destruir. Pero volvamos a esa casa con pared de tablones y la puerta tipo tanquera que no debe estar ahí._** ** _En este sueño, que yo considero pesadilla, hay veces que salto la pared y me encuentro en un jardín lleno de plantas de hojas verdes y grandes._**

 ** _Cuando me doy vuelta, solo encuentro una pared alta, demasiado alta, de ladrillo hueco (de esos naranja que se usan para construir). Si me doy vuelta, y ya les anticipo que siempre lo hago, ya no hay limite para ese gran jardín._** ** _También hay un camino de piedra que lleva a la casa._**

 ** _Ya que no queda otra comienzo a caminar hacia ella._** **_Ahora viene lo que según yo es la pesadilla._**

 ** _Algo me está siguiendo, pero por alguna razón no puedo darme vuelta o girar la cabeza. Solo puedo caminar hacia la casa y a medida que me acerco noto la pileta enterrada. Esa pileta también logró identificar de donde es, tampoco pertenece a este lugar._** ** _A veces la puerta de la casa, marrón y con adornos en zigzag de color negro (o que supongo es hierro) está abierta. Pero solo se ve oscuridad en su interior._**

 ** _Otras veces veo una pared marrón a través de la puerta abierta, pared que es marrón por que tiene un panel de madera. En esta cuelga un reloj de una forma que no se como describir (a pesar que lo he visto fuera del sueño). Siempre marca una hora distinta y a pesar de la distancia se que ese reloj funciona aunque no tenga segundero que me indique el paso del tiempo._**

 ** _Se que el reloj funciona y punto. Nunca he entrado cuando la puerta está abierta._**

 ** _A veces sigo de largo y camino hacia el costado de la casa. Si lo hago, aparezco en otra parte. Otras veces me quedo parada delante de la casa no hago nada y muy rara vez camino hacia la pileta._**

 ** _Solo me acerqué a esta dos veces._**

 ** _La encontré llena de hojas secas y agua clara, la primera vez. La segunda vez, creo que la razón por la que nunca más lo volví a hacer, había solo hojas y estaba vacía. Algo me empujó esa vez y me fui al fondo de la pileta. Corro hacia la escalera de metal, vieja y maltratada... Trato de subir por ella._** ** _Algo me agarra y termina el sueño._**

 ** _Digamos que es un fin se juego para mí... Nadie entendería jamás la desesperación de aquella vez, en el lecho de la pileta. Tratando de ver que me empujó y no ver nada. Luego ir hacia esa escalera y sentir terror dado que no puedes voltear. Sentir que te atrapan de una mochila que te quieres quitar y luego... Bueno._**

 ** _Solo es oscuridad._**

 ** _No se que sucede una vez me atrapa lo que sea que estuvo todo el tiempo tras mío._**

 ** _Volviendo a la casa, hay veces que parece descuidada y la puerta está cerrada con muchas hojas secas en la entrada. Propagandas de supermercado ya descoloridas y arrugadas._**

 ** _El piso es rojo, piso lajas rojas que ni miden 10 cm de largo por no se cuanto de ancho. Se que si me quedo de pie, se acaba el sueño. Lo que sea que tengo detrás me atrapa._**

 ** _Fin de juego amiga._**

 ** _Aquí no existe la princesa valiente que porta las armas encantadas de Ice Crown o la dragón Luna Cristal para guiarte..._**

 ** _No existen los personajes que te ayudan afrontar tu asquerosa realidad._** ** _Te atrapó y la puerta se abrió._**

 ** _Adentro de la casa y fuera de juego._**

 ** _Si_** ** _sigo caminando y rodeo la casa, por alguna razón siento que puedo dominar mi sueño, aparezco al otro lado de la vereda y a mis espaldas esta todo lo que supone forma la acera de esa casa que de nuevo tiene su pared de material con esos ladrillos con forma de flor de lis, su salpicado de cemento que le da una contextura gruesa al tacto._** ** _Ya sabes algunas cosas de este sueño:_**

 ** _Primero no debes saltar la pared._**

 ** _Nunca._**

 ** _Aunque algunas veces, por alguna razón, te ves a ti misma quitándote la mochila y saltando la pared._**

 ** _Luego aparecerás al otro lado con la mochila._** ** _Si puedes dominar el sueño, tu sabes cuando podrás hacerlo, ignora la luz blanca._**

 ** _No saltes la pared y sigue caminando._** ** _Si estas dentro del gran jardín._**

 ** _No camines a la pileta, ya con un mal trago es suficiente. Ahí puedes decidir que camino tomar, pero recuerda._**

 ** _Hay veces que la opción de ir hacia el costado donde la casa no está y solo tienes dos opciones._**

 ** _La puerta o la pileta._** ** _Aunque no te agrade, ve a la puerta._**

 ** _No puedes asegurarte que la pileta tenga agua y nada pase._** ** _Tampoco puede salirte del camino de piedra. No hay opción, siempre tienes que caminar por el._**

 ** _No vas a poder ver lo que te persigue._** ** _Tampoco vas a saber por qué tienes la sensación de que saltaste la pared buscando a alguien o algo._** ** _¿Tal vez lo que buscas es la luz blanca? Sabes que no es el primer sueño donde la vez... Pero tienes que ignorarla, cuando la notes a través de esas tablas de madera._**

 ** _Tienes que evitar caer en la tentación de comprobar que es._** ** _Una vez dentro del jardín, algo está detrás tuyo y solo tienes las opciones que el jardín quiere que tengas._** ** _Un dato más._** ** _Cuando apareces al otro lado, cuando no estás en el jardín por que seguiste caminando e ignoraste la luz blanca._**

 ** _Te informo que el sueño no terminó._** ** _Prepárate, por qué esa calle donde sientes que puedes caminar soñando despierto será la pesadilla del sueño._**

 ** _El jardín no es lo único peligroso... El peligro también está ahí._**

-Si no sabes como controlarlo. No sabrás salir de esas cuatro calles.


	2. Capítulo II

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo II

¿Usted que opina doctor?

-¿Que tal su fin de semana doctor? ¿Durmió bien?

-A la primera pregunta tranquilo y a la segunda bien. -Le indico a la paciente su lugar al otro lado del escritorio, frente a él- ¿Que tal el tuyo?

-Me dediqué a escribir el sueño como pidió. -Le tendió el cuaderno de empaste al hombre- procure que la lectura no le traiga pesadillas.

-Lo leeré luego -lo puso a un lado- te lo haré llegar antes que me retire.

-No se preocupes doctor, yo no me iré a ningún lado. A fin de cuentas por algo estoy en este loquero.

\- Es un hospital monovalente de especialidad neuropsiquiatría.

-En mi idioma eso se llama loquero. No use trabalenguas.

-¿Has tenido un nuevo sueño?

-Puede que así sea... Puede que no, después de escribir... No soñé nada.

-O te estás diciendo a ti misma que nada soñaste.

-Doctor. Doctor. -La chica subió los pies a la silla y le miro- Créame... Si hubiera tenido algún sueño se lo diría. Es muy divertido ver como lo analiza...

-¿Crees que la terapia no sirve? -La chica sonrió como respuesta.- Geist, que tal si me cuentas de tu familia.

-No tengo.

-Según tus datos, tienes familia.

-Ellos no son mi familia, solo son personas con las que tuve que convivir durante gran parte de mi vida.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme de estar personas?

-No, ya mucho espacio han ocupado en mi vida... En lo personal ya no quiero saber nada de ellos -Se sentó derecha en la silla- me metieron aquí contra mi voluntad, yo estaba muy bien y ellos para no perder costumbre se metieron y arruinaron todo.

-¿Estas enojada con ellos por tu internación?

-No, para nada... No verles la cara es un gran placer.

Varias horas después.

-¿Que opinas Saga?

-Va y vuelve constantemente en el texto. Como si recordara un dato y le fuera necesario aclararlo antes de seguir. -Comento el médico.-Es una persona desorganizada... Cuesta creer que lo allá escrito ella.

-Nunca leí un escrito donde dijera que tiene opciones en su sueño -Comento otro de los presentes- nadie puede controlar lo que sueña... Eso de que puede decidir, a veces, si salta o no claramente también es parte del sueño.

-Puede que ella al despertar sienta que tomo la decisión de no saltar. -Shaka observó el cuaderno donde su paciente había escrito el sueño- No dice que pasa cuando encontró la pileta con agua y hojas secas.

-Da entender que ahí se acaba el asunto. -Comento- Puede que todo sea parte de distintos recuerdos... Puede que allá tenido una buena experiencia en una pileta.

-No entiendo eso de...-Comenzó Camus- "Elige la puerta antes que la pileta"... ¿Como es que una pileta puede ser tan contradictoria?

-Puede que en algún momento de su vida, pasara un evento traumático en una pileta. -Cerro el cuaderno- por eso prefiere lo desconocido dentro de la casa.

-¿Que hace ahora este caso especial? -Pregunto el médico de acento francés.

-Creo que esta en el taller de expresión artística -Observo el cuaderno cerrado- No entiendo por que no escribió lo que sucede en esa calle.

-Esa chica es conocida por ser manipuladora, debe querer tu atención. -Saga se cruzó de brazos- Puede que incluso lo escrito en ese cuaderno solo sea su versión de una broma.

-Si lo es... Es muy rebuscada -Comento Shaka al fin de un largo silencio- no entiendo igual... Por que dice al final esos detalles del sueño. Es como si le escribiera a otra persona instrucciones de como proceder si se estuviera en su lugar.

-Deberías preguntar... Si ya que según ella a veces puede elegir -Claramente Saga de inclinaba a que todo es parte del sueño- por que no elige desde el inicio no cruzar la avenida.

-Seria interesante saber que responde.

Consultorio, tres días después.

-¿Por que siempre cruzó la avenida? -Geist lo meditó.- A ver... Como lo explico.

-¿Hay una razón por la que siempre cruzas?

-Hay veces que no tengo opción, ya sabe... Siento que estoy siguiendo un libreto del cual no puede haber alteración -Shaka asintió como si comprendiera lo que le dice- pero hay veces que decido no cruzar... Me demoro y camino detrás de mis compañeros de curso... Siento algo detrás mío si lo hago.

-¿tampoco puedes darte vuelta?

-Si puedo, pero solo hay chicos de segundo año caminando... Muy lejos de mi. -Se recargo en el asiento-pero siento que no son ellos... Si no cruzo... No pasa nada... Pero muy raramente se me permite no cruzar la avenida.

-¿Quien no te permite no cruzar por esa esquina la avenida?

-Lo que sea que camina atrás mío. -Le mira como si fuera la respuesta obvia- él es el director de mi sueño y yo solo soy la actriz. A veces me siento como un personaje de esos cuentos...

-¿cuales?

-Elige tu propia aventura... Una vez leí uno... Casi siempre terminaba eligiendo la opción que ponía en aprietos al personaje. -Volvió a subir los pies a la silla- supongo que mi sueño es eso.. Un elige tu propia aventura... Solo que he vivido la aventura tantas veces que ya se a donde debo ir para escapar de la pesadilla.


End file.
